


Thats Fine Baby, But You Need To Be Punished

by Me8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage - Freeform, pleasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me8/pseuds/Me8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine little Dean walking in on his parents having sex... What comes next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's Fine Baby, But You Need To Be Punished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FClaraOswin%2Fpseuds%2FClaraOswin).



> ('3-)  
> Don't read if you don't like all the warnings I put up

Dean heard a sound coming from his parents bedroom. He walked up to the door and saw that it was wedged open slightly. 

He peered in being the curious little bugger he was to find his mom and dad on their bed doing something strange. He couldn't even discribe it. 

Dean felt something happening to his pee thing -as he called it-.

His eye brows furrowed and he lowered his pants just to find that his pee thing has become stiff. Worriedly he grabbed it and curled his hand into a fist. It felt good and the little boy humed slightly. He began moving his hand up and down. The naughty boy moaned very loudly.

He immediately let go of his pee thing and touched his throat unsure of what was happening to him. 

Suddenly his parent stopped what they were doing,

"Dean?" asked John his eyes eyes wide slightly,  
"Mommy, Daddy, what's happening to my pee thing?" the boy asked innocently,  
"That happens when you like something very much," Marry says. 

Dean looks confused,  
"It was rather naughty of you to watch that Dean," Mary purred slightly. 

Dean hung his head feeling guilty that he had done something naughty. Daddy told him never to be naughty. But sometimes Dean didn't know what was and what wasn't. 

"I'm worry mummy, I didn't know," Dean said sady,  
"That's Fine baby, but you need to be punished," Mary said. 

John nodded and motioned for his son to enter their room.  
Dean complied not wanting to be any more naughty than he had been. 

John moved his eyes over his young son,  
"Do you wanna make mommy and daddy happy?" asks John. Dean nods viciously and stands straiter,

"Take off your cloths," he instructed. Dean did as he was told and John picks him up and sets him on the bed next to Mary. 

"Dean I was you to be nice and gentle while doing this, but I want you to lick your mommy's pee thing," John says and Mary opens her legs,  
"Mommy's pee thing is different than mine," Dean says worriedly,

"It's alright Dean. Just lick it," Mary says. 

Dean did as he was told and John stood over his son and placed his large cock inside Marry's mouth.  
Marry grabbed Deans miniature cock and played with it while sucking off John. 

 

Dean had his orgasm not having the capacity to cum yet. Then Marry came. She squirted her juice on his face and Dean licked all that he could of it. Next John came and Maay deep throated him, swallowing every drop of it. 

Dean was passed out and John and Marry found sleep easily. 

 

*extended ending*

"Dean Winchester! Stop playing with your food!" Marry exlaimed exasperatedly. Dean had been extremely naughty all morning,  
"Yes mommy... Do I need to be punished?" he asked looking at her through his eyelashes. His green eyes sparkling like emeralds. 

Mary smirked slightly,  
"When your father gets home I'll make sure he helps me punish you properly," Marry says. 

Dean smiles and leans back in his chair. He loved his mummy. 

 

The End.


	2. Should I continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an author note, sorry if you wanted a chapter

Hey! So I was wondering if I should aspire to make this more than a one chapter fic.... I could make it a series of fanfics like this or I could take requests. I want your input so please please please comment, because I most likely won't without your support!

Thanks :)  
~Me8

**Author's Note:**

> Comment plz! My first fic like this, I'd like some feed back!!


End file.
